Shugo Chara Hidden Within
by MegumiSouma
Summary: The Hotori's Amu, Tadase, and Hiromi, Souma's Utau,Kukai, and Megumi, and the Fujisaki's Rima and Nadehiko and Kiyomi lived together happily until Easter takes Megumi from them and raises her as their own like her parents hated her.What will happen?
1. Chapter 1 Suprises and Couples

Shugo Chara- Hidden Within

Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nadehiko finished high school and Utau and Kukai were out too, and they decided they didn't want to be separated so they bought a mansion with their money from their band Hop, Step, Jump and decided to live together so they could always have their strong relationship and be there for each other. Years passed of them living together so they were all in their twenties. Amu married Tadase, Utau married with Kukai happily, and of course the rivals for Amu's friendship ended up together Nadehiko and Rima. Amu came home all happy one day and everyone wondered, 'What is up with her?'' Tadase walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and with his sweet voice asked, ''Amu dear what's so exciting?'' Amu just stared smiling at Tadase and then bursted out yelling,'' I'm pregnant! I found out today at my yearly check-up!'' Tadase stared and then said, '' Amu I'm so happy we are having a child I hope it will be as beautiful as you are.'' Tadase said making Amu blush. ''That's great news but my awesome girl Utau is pregnant too! Try to beat my baby's beauty! hehehheehe!'' Everyone started arguing over who's baby would be more beautiful except for Amu and Utau they went to the kitchen to talk.

''I'm happy for you Amu I hope our children become best friends like we did.'' Utau said blushing. ''Thanks Utau I hope so too so do you know if it's a boy or girl?'' '' It is a girl but don't tell Kukai I want him to be surprised because he is wishing for a boy. What about you Amu?'' Utau exclaimed silently. Amu whispered,'' Well I really don't know yet but I'm hoping for a girl.''

Then they finished their conversation and walked back to the living room where everyone settled down and Amu went to sit with Tadase and Utau did the same with Kukai , and they all fell asleep in front of the chimney's fire. The next day Amu went to find out what gender she was having and it turned out to be a girl, then she saw Rima walking out of the hospital and she ran towards her and told her how she was having a girl. Turns out Rima was looking for Amu she told her Ikuto and Lulu were looking for her two of her best friends. After she heard where they were she ran to the place and smiled so big when she saw Lulu and Ikuto she hugged them both tightly and Ikuto pointed at her stomach and said sarcastically,'' You got fatter pregnant girl.''

Amu blushed and yelled,'' Shutup I'm pregnant be nice, anyways Lulu how are you I'm so glad to see you?'' Lulu exclaimed,'' Great I'm with Ikuto now and Nana is fine too she is at the hotel eating candy again.'' That's great I'm happy for you.'' Ikuto looked at Amu and said,'' So you finally ended up with Tadase. As long as your happy.'' Amu smiled knowing he was fine with her and Tadase. After an hour Amu left home and Ran, Mikki, Suu, and Dia flew in front of her and congratulated her since they already did with Utau. Then Amu ran to Utau and said,'' It's a girl, and I can't wait can you?'' Utau asked,'' When are you do?'' Amu exclaimed,'' May 1rst, what about you?'' Utau looked at her surprised and said,'' May 1rst.''They looked at each other and smiled their greatest dream was coming true and they got to share it together. They both could not wait to have their daughters. They had to wait 8 more months till they had their daughters. Tadase hoping for a beautiful child like Amu and Kukai wanting a boy when Utau is suprising him with a girl what will happen when the girls are born? Will Kukai like having a daughter or what? We'll find out in the next chapter of Shugo Chara- Hidden Within… stay tuned. J

sorry its short I just had to start it with a short beginning it gets exciting in the next chapt the girls will be born.


	2. Chapter 2 Kidnapped and Daichi XEgg?

Shugo Chara- Hidden Within

8 months past and Amu and Utau were screaming for Tadase and Kukai but for some reason they both fainted. And Rima and Nadehiko were outside waiting and they could hear Amu and Utau screaming from there they were really loud while having their babies but an hour passed and the girls were born and healthy, then Tadase and Kukai woke up to seeing their beautiful girls and Kukai had the most surprised but happy face Utau had ever seen. He held their girl and scolded Tadase, ''Told you I had the most beautiful child.'' then he smirked. Tadase smiled and exclaimed, ''They are gorgeous just like their mothers.'' Amu and Utau blushed. A week later they returned home with the babies. Amu named her daughter Hiromi Utau Hotori, and Utau named her daughter Megumi Amu Souma. Everyone thought they were perfect names for their girls. Everything was going perfect until later that night Utau fell asleep in Kukai's arms while the baby slept in her crib but suddenly Easter broke in and Utau woke up and saw them starting to kidnap Megumi so she transformed with Iru and fought harshly but they beat her because she was still weak from being pregnant and everyone tried to help but it was to late Megumi was gone! Utau stared into the darkness and started to cry her head off while Amu held her because Kukai was to busy cussing and blaming himself for losing his child and not being able to protect her. Amu couldn't help but cry too knowing how hurt Utau was. So she stood up and declared as loud as she could, ''I DON'T' CARE HOW LONG IT TAKES ME, I WILL FIND MEGUMI NO MATTER WHAT UTAU, KUKAI I PROMISE NOTHING WILL STOP ME! AND I WILL SAY NOW MY DAUGHTER WILL AS WELL WHEN SHE IS OLD ENOUGH AND WE WILL SAVE HER SO STOP CYRING AND WAIT HERE I'LL BE BACK.'' Utau stared amazed and so happy that Amu cared so much for her after all the things Utau did to Amu. Amu left to make a phone call to an old friend and told him to come quickly. A few minutes later Ikuto showed up with Lulu and ran to Utau and comforted her knowing as her brother that is what he could do and Amu asked Lulu things about Easter how it had progressed and Lulu sighed and said,'' Sorry Amu I no longer work for Easter so I have no clue what is going on with them.'' Amu was so worried and wondered what they planned to do with Megumi and that's when she noticed the message on the couch from Easter and she screamed and read it out loud scared, ''Dear guardians and Utau and Ikuto,

We have taken your daughter Megumi under our wing to get back at your family for the trouble you put Easter through. We are going to raise your daughter marvelously. She will be trained as if she was born from Easter and her original parents hated her and abandoned her, and that we saved her from death so hope you get the courage to fight your own child in the future Utau because as you know we told you your family line will never escape Easter! Oh and one more thing for you past guardians, you better be ready for more danger than you could imagine since the giant x-character, be prepared for the battle of a lifetime and for Easter to defeat you and take over the world!

Evilly signed,

Easter Corporation

PS- BABY WE ARE BACK!

Amu and Utau looked at each other knowing that they would all have to work so hard to save Megumi and that Amu's daughter Hiromi had a lot ahead of her. They all did and then Kukai yelled, ''Daichi why am I so weak I let them steal my daughter she is gone my first child, and he started to cry.'' Everyone looked sad at him and promised they would save Megumi and be a team like the old days.

Daichi then suddenly started to turn into an x-egg and Amu remembered the moment Dia did the same and she knew what Kukai was feeling when she saw his face, as Daichi flew off to find a new owner. Kukai had lost his spirit so Daichi left and Kukai cried and screamed at the sight of loosing his long friend. Utau went to him and sang the him a song. He looked at her and said,'' I love your voice it helps the pain but I can't believe he's gone.''

Amu and Dia looked at each other and said together, ''Kukai- san don't woory he isn't gone sometimes we lose our radience and look for a new one to show but if we never give up and realize our shine our radience will return, and they will know that you do believe so no matter how long it takes you have to find your radience again and never forget Daichi and I know by fact you'll see him again.'' Kukai stared at them and said, '' Amu I really don't know how you do it but u have a way to never let anyone stop believing you truly, and forevermore will be our Joker.'' Everyone agreed and Utau looked at Dia and shook her head saying to themselves, ''I remember so I know its true.

Will Amu and the others find Megumi? Will Daichi return? We now know that Amu truly did find her radience. What will happen when Hiromi starts school, and meets the least person you would expect?

Questions to be answered In Shugo Chara- Hidden Within! the next chapter! hope you liked and please keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Gaurdians and Xegg!

Shugo Chara Hidden Within

Amu's Pov

Amu woke up realizing that today was the day that Megumi was kidnapped and it would be her twelve birthday. She felt a tear go down her face knowing that Utau must feel terrible and Daichi hadn't returned. Where could he have gone did he find a new owner and Megumi how was she, what has Easter done with her all these years? So many questions ran through her head as she walked downstairs to Utau sobbing on the couch in Kukai's arms and Hiromi wearing a Seiko Academy uniform in the way she did when she was young and she saw Rima's daughter as well (she was born a few months after Amu's daughter.) Amu couldn't believe they were already going to fifth grade and Megumi would as well. She wondered if Megumi was attending school or not. She kissed Megumi and Kiyomi goodbye as they went to school.

Megumi's Pov

I felt so lost as I was walking with Kiyomi to school because I knew Megumi wouldn't be with us. Suddenly I felt Kiyomi's hand on my shoulder as she said, 'Hiromi, it's okay lets start this year off with awesomeness.'' I smiled back at her, but inside I still felt like something was going to happen today.

At the opening ceremony of school!

Then Asuma stepped on stage the beautiful prince, or the gaurdian's King's Chair. He anounced, 'I would like to introduce our new gaurdians for this year, first the Queen's Chair goes to Kiyomi Fujisaki. Second Ace's Chair Megumi Tsukiyomi. Megumi sighed and thought, ' Crap how am I supposed to work as a spy for Easter if I'm apart of the enemies little group, but wait this might work it will make my job so much easier.'' Hiromi thought Megumi is the name of Utau's daughter so could that be no.'' Then Asuma exclaimed, 'Jack's Chair goes to Kiyan Gomez, and finally our proud Joker's Chair goes to Hiromi Hotori!'' Hiromi looked up surprised, but took the title walking in a cool way because she knew it would be her one step to finding Megumi and bringing her home. So the new Gaurdians were Asuma Ujisay, Kiyomi Fujisaki, Megumi Tsukiyomi,Kiyan Gomez and Hiromi. Asuma looked up at them and explained what their job as gaurdians was to hunt X-eggs and that they each had their own chara's and that was why they were chosen as gaurdians. Megumi showed them hers and anounced her name was Ali an angel. Kiyomi showed them hers and the graceful chara said,''I am Sakura pleased to meet you.'' Hiromi showed her three up not caring. She said, 'Blondie cat ears is Nira, Yuuki the radience one, and the artistic one is Aya.'' Finally Asuma showed his and said, '' This is Dan the strong chara.'' Now that they knew everything and everyone Asuma said lets go find the X-eggs! They took off and Hiromi took the humpty lock and clipped it to her shirt. Their first job as a gaurdian had begun! Suddenly an X-egg appeared in front of them and Hiromi character transformed with Nari. CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: Amulet Mysterious Cat!

What will happen when they fight the X-egg? Is Megumi Utau's daughter? Will someone lost suddenly appear? Megumi can sing and does she use that as a weapon? Toon in for the next Shugo Chara Hidden Within Chapter! Hope you liked please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 Megumi and Daichi!

Shugo Chara Hidden Within Chpt.4

''Ok guys lets go!'' Asuma yelled. Hiromi was about to charge for the X-egg with her attack Orange Slash when Megumi atacked her with an attack somehow she character transformed too. Megumi screamed,''Stupid gaurdians! You can't see anything can you I'm a spy for Easter!My parents abandoned me when I was a child and Easter saved me so I'm gonna defeat you as a token of appreciation to them.'' Then it hit Hiromi that was Megumi she had found her! She yelled,'' Your wrong Megumi your parents love you they still cry for you, Easter is the one who lied to you.I was supposed to be your best friend.'' Megumi screamed back,'' Shutup, shutup,shutup your so annoying! I will never give up till I make my parents feel the pain I feel!I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! Suddenly a X-egg appeared but it had its design on it. A small boy chara popped out, it was Daichi. He turned to Megumi and changed with her. She didn't refuse. Character Transformation: Dark Jack! Hiromi stared and Megumi laughed,'' Well looks like some other person lost their self and now I get something from it. Right Daichi? Parents cared yeah right. I'm gonna crush this X-egg right in front of you!She did and Hiromi felt terrible as Daichi and Megumi got away. The gaurdians just walked away and went back home feeling terrible.

Amu's Pov

''You saw Megumi and Daichi! How are they? What has happened to them?Wait you lost to them and she thinks Utau and Kukai hate her. This is terrible but we can finally get close to saving her. This is great but bad at the same time.'' ''Geez mom thanks.'' Hiromi sighed. Tadase came in and kissed Amu and Hiromi athen said,''don't worry we had our failures before as well.'' Amu smiled as she held Tadase's hand. Utau had heard the converstaion when she was upstairs and she felt a bit of hope and she kissed Kukai and told him the news. He smirked and said,''Told you our baby was beautiful. She has your crazy attitude and determination.'' Utau blushed and said,'' Your right heheheh.'' Amu heard them laughing and knew things were going to start turning around. Rima came in and sighed, ''It's like starting our old life's again.I need servants. Nadehiko! Get me some juice.'' Amu laughed and saw all her long life friends and her daughter thinking how they have grown and that sometimes she wishes she could do them over again.

Megumi's Pov

''Uhhhhh that girl why cant I stop thinking about what she said. How would she know what they did. She is so annoying!'' Megumi yelled while riding back to her apartment. ''That is right just say what you believe and always keep your determination.'' Daichi said to Megumi. She stared at him wondering who he could have came from. It had to be someone who had much spirit and something horrible had to happen to make them lose him. She just shook it off and wondered what she had to do next. She had to sing and that would gather X-eggs. She learned that from a past Easter servant named Utau Hoshina. She wondered what she was like now. ''Why do so many people in Easter leave it? Was something wrong with Easter? '' Then that stupid girl popped in her head again.

Flashback-

Hiromi yelled,''No your wrong your parents love you, they still cry for you. Easter is the one lying to you not your parents! Your wrong!''

End of Flashback

She had so much determination in her eyes. Why won't she get out of my head. Megumi thought. ''Ahhhhh shut up, shut up, shut up!'' She yelled out loud and the driver just looked at her and stared. She blushed and looked out the window.

They arrived at her apartment only to find her manager say,'' Lets go you have a debut to go to.'' Megumi got back in the car and sighed.

To the Concert

''And now we introduce for the first time Megumi Tsukiyomi! Megumi walked on stage and started to sing,

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

The world is in your hands

But I will fight until the end

Angel of Darkness

Angel of Darkness

Don't follow your command

But I will fight and I will stand

When darknesss falls pain is all

the angel of darkness will leave behind and I will fight.

the love is lost

beauty and light

have vanished from the mountain of delight

the dreams are gone

midnight has come

and the darkness is our new kingdom

(pretend the song ended)

Amu's Pov

''Wow this girl has a beautiful voice but it looks like the crowd is getting X-eggs from the song she must be working for Easter.'' Amu said.

Hiromi came in and yelled, ''That's Megumi!'' Utau ran in the room and saw her missing daughter on tv and sobbed thinking that she was so beautiful and Easter had her, and she had musical talent so they were using her like they did with herself. Amu hugged her and saw Kukai walk in the room and exclaim,''So that's my girl she is gorgous, and she has a great voice. Told you Utau our girl is the most beautiful child.'' Amu gave him a mean look and he said,'' Oops bad time to make a joke, sorry honey.''

Amu felt so bad that Utau was hurting so she said lets sing and they sang Blue Moon one of Utau's songs and it really fit the mood. Kukai sighed,'' Girls so dramatic and scary.''

What will they do about Megumi now that they know where she is? What does Easter have planned with this scheme? Why can't Megumi stop thinking about Hiromi's words? Will Megumi find out about the truth behind her life and parents? Is Amu going to beat Kukai up for making a joke at a bad time? See In the next chapter of Shugo Chara Hidden Within.! Thanks for reading and stuff hope you like. LOVE Megumi Souma!


	5. Chapter 5 A Sweet Lullaby

Shugo Chara Hidden Within Chapt. 4

Amu, Utau, Kukai, Kiyomi, Rima, Nadehiko, Ikuto, Lulu, Asuma, Tadase, Kiyon, Yaya, and Hiromi were on their way to the Easter corporation to invade it on their mission to save Megumi and prove to her that her mom and dad loved her and she needs to come home.

Amu told everyone, 'Ok lets go in pairs to different areas of Easter. Partners are Utau, me covering the main building, Yaya and Tadase taking the gates to distract security, Asuma and Hiromi have the basement, Kukai and Ikuto have the studios, Rima, Kiyomi get the offices, Kiyon and Ikuto go to the labs, and last Lulu you can come with Utau and me.''

''Alright lets go! Megumi we will save you!'' Evveryone screamed.

Tadase and Yaya took off to the gates as everyone snuck to their places while Tadase and Yaya took out security.

Amu's POV

''Okay we need to character transform so if something happens we can fight back. Lets go Dia!'' Amu said.

''Iru come on.'' Utau said ready to go.

''Nana come on now!'' Lulu exclaimed.

''Ummm Yuuki uhh lets you know my own heart unlock. Wait I didn't mean to actually say it.''Hiromi exclaimed.

CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: Snow Beauty!

CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: Amulet Diamond

CHARACTER TRANSFORMATION: Lunatic Charm, then Lulu character changed with Nana. Then they took off through the building fighting through not so tough security and ended up on the roof.

There stood Megumi and her manger near a plane ready to change positions and spread the power of Easter. Megumi saw Hiromi and thought,''She came!''

Amu yelled, ''Megumi you have to stop this I understand you think that your life is nothing but, sniff, its not you are precious to many people that you think are your enemies and because of that your radience has glimmered. I know the feeling but you can't let that change anything you need to listen.''

FLASHBACK

'I KNOW YOUR PARENTS LOVE YOU BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS CRY FOR YOU!''

end

'Aahhhh shut up shut up stupid Hiromi you don't know anything! Get out of my head!'' Megumi yelled charging for Hiromi after turning into Dark Jack.

Kukai's Pov

''I can sense Daichi I know he's here. I have to go.'' Kukai thought and told Ikuto as he took off to the roof hoping for Daichi to be there, but as he was running he heard Utau scream and he prayed he wasn't to late.

Utau's POV

''Megumi, please listen to me you have to stop this! I know how you feel I once lost myself once too, but you have to go on! Listen to me I love you and I am your mom believe me I didn't give you up Easter took you away from me and please try to remember. The night you were taken I…..'' Utau said in pain from being hit by Megumi's attack and she didn't finish her sentence as she passed out onto the cold, black roof.

Kukai came screaming through the door suddenly and started to cry as he saw Utau lying on the floor not knowing if she was okay.

'Crap I did it again I let the people most important to me et hurt or stolen away.''Kukai said in tears.

Daichi flew towards him and exclaimed, 'You are still lost aren't you. You think that you have no strength because you lose every once in awhile but by truth dude you thought you were so strong when we were together but that strenght from within has faded away.'' Kukai stared as he stood up and screamed at Megumi,'' Don't you see what you've done to us, can't you tell Utau your mother and I love you we have searched for you so long and yet now you may have killed her! Daichi is my chara did he tell you that and that I'm your dad. You get that spirit from inside from me and that voice, sniff,that voice is from your mom Utau Hoshina the most caring, beautiful, talented women to walk Earth! I may have lost my spirit inside but I have the will to never give up and I won't stop until your home with me! Because I love you and I believe in my will, courage, spirit and strength!''

Daichi went to his shoulder and his x went away, and Daichi smiled at Kukai saying, ''Hey nice to see you again Kukai.''

Megumi dropped to the floor and cried after not shedding a tear her whole life. She exclaimed, 'I, I ,I, I'm sorry dad I'm sorry! I never knew it hurts, it hurts no one believes in me! I hurt everyone and mom. MOMMY, MOMMY!'' Suddenly she felt Kukai's strong arms around her and she cried when she heard the soft whisper of her moms beautiful voice.

She was singing something so familiar, a child song.

''Yume no tsubomi hiraku, mabushii sora wo aogi..''Utau began to sing.

Amu started to sing as well, 'Mune ippai hiragaru.''

Both together and Lulu joined, 'Yasashii kaori

kikoeruwa koi no

rizumu

kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne

daisuki da yo sasayaitara

sekaichuu ni kikoechau

kana

hazukashikute utsumuiteta

watashi no te wo tori

hashiridasu''

''This song I remember it from when I was a baby my mom sang it to me.'' Megumi said surprised.

Utau smiled as she passed out again.

Amu and Kukai picked her up while Lulu took the manager out. Amu thought, 'I told you I would make sure she came back.'' Kukai said, 'Amu thank you, lets go Megumi. Your mom needs to go home.''

Megumi smiled and went over to Hiromi and they hugged while walking out of Easter. Everyone else finished their jobs ready to go help when Kukai, Amu, Megumi, Lulu, and Hiromi left stepped out of the door. Rima sighed, 'Crap all that work and they finish before we get in the action.''

Everyone laughed on the way home and Megumi was back.

What happens after Megumi is home? Will the gaurdians let her back in? How will it be a month later? Peace or will things get worse questions to ask? read the last chapter the epilouge to find out.

thanks for reading.

please read epilouge and I love all my readers.

LOVE,

Megumi Souma! 3

Comments from cast

'Thanks for reading our story.'' Amu says.

' Thanks for reading and comment on Kutau!'' exclaims Utau.

'I love Amu- chan!'' Tadase sweetly says as Amu blushes.

'Thanks if you reviewed, and say if you think Megumi and I will be BFF'S. Hiromi says.

''Yo,'' Ikuto just rndomly says.

AND ALL THE CHARA'S SAY

''THANKS SO MUCH PLEASE READ EPILOUGE AND EVERYTHING!''


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue! A Sweet End!

Epilogue of Shugo Chara Hidden Within

1 MONTH AFTER SAVING MEGUMI!

The gaurdians excepted Megumi back with open arms and they began hunting X-eggs together.

Daichi and Kukai were staying together.

Ikuto and Lulu married happily and Lulu is pregnant. They said their goodbyes and went back to France at least for now.

KUTAU, TADAMU, RIMAHIKO, AND LUTO LIVED TOGETHER HAPPILY.

Asuma and Hiromi started dating.

Kiyomi had a crush on Kiyon.

Yaya and Kairi started dating as well.

Megumi lived like the event never happened and she was becoming an idol with Hiromi as her partner they sang together managed by Utau.

Everyone was happy and the story ends in a romantic kiss off!

Tadase kissed Amu in a sweet romantic way, followed by Nadehiko kissing Rima, of course Kukai kissed Utau more of a challenge that they were the best couple. Lulu and Ikuto kissed under the light of France in an amusement park as Ikuto realized he was happy Amu chose Tadase or he would have never realized he had a girl in love with him right there in front of him. And Amu in Japan smiled, as well as Ikuto in France glad that the two found their true loves and were truly and forever best friends always there for each other to the end.

THANKS FOR READING! I WILL WRITE MORE STORIES BUT THIS ONE HAS CAME TO A SWEET END. HOPE YOU LIKED. LOVE ALL MY READERS~ Megumi Souma 3


End file.
